czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns był czarownikiem żyjącym pod postacią śmiertelnego reportera San Francisco Chronicle. Był pierwszym wrogiem Czarodziejek, po tym jak odzyskały moce, i również pierwszym złym stworzeniem przez nie unicestwionym. Historia Poznanie Piper Jeremy poznał Piper w szpitalu, tuż po tym jak przyjęto tam babcię czarodziejki z powodu ataku serca. Zdobywanie Mocy W ciągu pół roku po śmierci babci czarodziejek, Jeremy brutalnie zamordował cztery wiedźmy, czwartą była Serena Fredrick, i ukradł ich aktywne moce. Dzięki temu władał zaawansowaną formą psychokinezy; widział przez obiekty i mógł poruszać tym, co było za nimi. Miał również zdolność; wzniecania ognia, skradzioną Serenie. Zamach na życie Piper Od momentu kiedy poznał Piper, wiedział, że jest wiedźmą. Podejrzewał, że po śmierci Penny, ona i jej siostry dowiedzą się o swoich mocach. Lecz do tego czasu postanowił utrzymywać pozory kochającego chłopaka. Kupił jej nawet kwiaty i załatwił szansę na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną u szefa Moore. W nocy, kiedy dostała pracę w restauracji Quake, powiedział, że chciałby zobaczyć piękny widok na miasto ze szczytu opuszczonego magazynu, ale gdy tylko wsiedli do windy, powiedział Piper coś o powrocie jej siostry Phoebe, na co Piper odpowiedziała, "Nie wspominałam, że Phoebe wróciła." Po tym Jeremy wyciągnął athame, którym zabijał inne ofiary i zaatakował ją. Piper zamroziła go na wystarczająco długo, aby zdążyć uciec do domu i poinformować siostry o zdarzeniu. Atak w Rezydencji i unicestwienie thumb|left|250px|Jeremy zostaje unicestwiony.Tam, ona i jej siostry wypowiedziały swoje pierwsze zaklęcie. Sprawiło, że kolce róży przebiły (wyrosły) jego ciało, jednak nie unicestwiło to go (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nigdy nie kochał Piper) i zaatakował rezydencję. Prue zatrzymała go używając telekinezy, i wraz z siostrami uciekła na strych, gdzie zabarykadowała drzwi, ale dzięki mocą, które ukradł był w stanie wysadzić drzwi wejściowe i dostać się do sióstr. Kiedy otoczył Czarodziejki magicznym kręgiem ognia, aby je zabić, te wypowiedziały słowa zaklęcia "Mocy Trzech". Tuż przed śmiercią Jeremy ostrzegł je, że jest jednym z milionów złych stworzeń i, że nigdy nie będą bezpieczne. Powrót Dokładnie rok później, demon Abraxas przywrócił go do życia, czytając zaklęcia z Księgi Cieni od tyłu. Jeremy zaatakował Piper w klubie - który wkrótce będzie P3 - i znokautował jej agenta nieruchomości. Piper zamroziła go i zadzwoniła do sióstr, prosząc o pomoc. Kiedy próbowały przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie unicestwiające go, Jeremy odmroził się, a Piper nie mogła go zamrozić ponownie, pomimo kilku prób. Siostry zdołały przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie i unicestwiły go ponownie. Dziedzictwo Opowiadając o poprzednich związkach i miłościach Piper czwartej czarodziejce, Paige, Phoebe poprawiła ją, tłumacząc, że Dan Gordon nie był jej złym narzeczonym, tylko, że Jeremy nim był. Wygląd zewnętrzny Jeremy Burns był wysokim mężczyzną w wieku 20-stu kilku lat. Miał gęste, brązowe włosy, zawsze przygładzone w tył. Jego oczy były bardzo ciemne, co dodawało mu tajemniczości. Zwykle ubierał zwyczajne w niezbyt eleganckie ciuchy, jednak miał ogromną słabość do swetrów, został nawet w jednym z nich unicestwiony. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia przez Piper i jej siostry, z jego ciała wyrosły kolce róż. Podczas swojego krótkotrwałego powrotu wciąż miał na sobie sweter, a z jego ciała nadal wystawały kolce. Zaklęcia Zaklęcie, które unicestwiło Jeremiego Moc Trzech Uwolni nas wnet Moc Trzech Uwolni nas wnet Moc Trzech Uwolni nas wnet Moce i zdolności *''Podstawowe Moce:'' **Rzucanie Zaklęć: Zdolność rzucania zaklęć i odprawiania rytuałów. **Przyrządzanie Eliksirów: Zdolność przyrządzania magicznych mikstur. **Szukanie: Umijętność znajdowania przedmiotów lub osób z pomocą kryształu i mapy. *''Aktywne Moce:'' **''Psychokineza: Moc przemieszczanie obiektów poza zasięgiem wzroku za pomocą umysłu. **Pyrokineza: Moc pozwalająca na wytwarzanie i manipulację ogniem. Jeremy użył jej, aby uwięzić siostry w kręgu ognia, jak i również w celu pozbycia się drzwi na strych. **Aerokineza: Moc pozwalająca na tworzenie i manipulację wiatrem i powietrzem za pomocą umysłu. *''Inne Moce: **Odporność: Zdolność pozwalając na szybsze zwalczanie lub całkowitą odporność) na czary przez kogoś na danej osobie użyte. **Nieśmiertelność: Umiejętność posiadania nieskończonej żywotności. **Manipulacja Głosem: Zdolność pozwalająca an manipulacje głosem. *''Z Athame'' **''''Absorpcja mocy: Zdolność do pochłonięcia czyjejś mocy. Czarownicy używają tej zdolności, aby wchłonąć moce swoich ofiar. Dodatkowe Informacje thumb|Wąż Jeremyego w odcinku pilotażowym. *Eric Scott Woods odmówił wypowiedzenia słowa bitch z powodu swojej religijności. Dlatego to słowo jest zdubbingowane. *W odcinku Something Wicca This Way Comes, widzowie podejrzewają o morderstwa Andyego Trudeau zamiast Jeremyego. Scenariusz jasno mówi "Let's hope the audience suspects it's Andy Trudeau" ("Miejmy nadzieję, że publiczność podejrzewa Andy'ego Trudeau.") *Jeremy jest pierwszą miłością głównych bohaterek w historii Charmed. Pod koniec odcinka objawia się jako pierwszy czarny charakter, pierwszy czarownik i zabójca jakiego widzimy w serialu. Był on zabójcą Sereny Fredrick, pierwszej postaci, jaką widzimy, pierwszej niewinnej, thumb|Wąż Jeremyego w odcinku pilotażowym.pierwszej wiedźmy. Jeremy jest również pierwszym złym bohaterem, jaki zmierzył się z Czarodziejkami, tuż po ich odkryciu o swoim magicznym powołaniu. Jest również pierwszą istotą, na której Czarodziejki użyły Zaklęcia Mocy Trzech i rytuału. Jest pierwszym unicestwionym i pierwszym złym unicestwionym bohaterem oglądanym w serialu. *W Nieemitowanym Odcinku Pilotażowym Jeremy miał moc projekcji, bo zdołał dosięgnąć Czarodziejki na strychu i otoczyć je ognistym kręgiem, ciałem będąc jeszcze na niższym piętrze ich domu. Tornado, jakie stworzył przybrało kształt jego twarzy, przypominającej trochę węża, a kolce, które przebiły jego ciało wciąż były widoczne. W Serialu Jeremy Burns pojawił się w 3''' odcinkach serialu. '''Sezon 1: : The Unaired Pilot : Something Wicca This Way Comes Sezon 2: : Witch Trial Kategoria:Unicestwieni Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Postacie